Rolling Girl
by keymasterdan
Summary: "I'm just fine."Her breathing out a sigh. You know, those words are gone with the wind? So she fell short, more and more. Thinking back to where she had made the mistake again can't find it so I'll roll on. One more time, One more time. "Please just lemme roll for another day" That's what she said, What she said. Don't you know the meanings are hidden under cover?- KHR Songfic.


_**A/N:** **This one shot is based off the vocaloid song, Rolling Girl. I suggest you listen to it and read some of the english lyrics to help you get into the mood for this. The song is amazing.**_

 _ **Warnings: Depression, suicidal thoughts, self harm and ooc-ness. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Yo, Yamamoto! Nice batting today." One of the baseball club members cheered, practically slapping the tall teenager on the back. Takeshi gave a joyful laugh as several similar comments echoed around him.

"Hey want to have lunch with us?" A girl asked. This caused all of the fangirls to bombard him with the same sort of questions. Everything was just... The same.

Takeshi gave a sigh of relief as he outran his fangirls. Looking around and seeing nobody, he let the smile on his face drop. He walked to the sakura tree at the back of the school and sat down at the base, putting his head in his hands. His cheerful aura dropped, replaced by the depression that weighed heavy on his shoulders. He gave a shuddering breath.

"Who's there?" A teary voice shouted. Takeshi jolted up and darted away from where he sat. Sitting in the tree, there was a girl. He couldn't see her face past the sakura blossoms but he saw the shoes, the rumpled socks and the skirt. It was definitely a girl and judging from her voice, she was not a senior.

A smile instantly forced its way onto his face. "Ahahaha! Sorry to bother you!"

At that statement, her posture relaxed and she gave a pitying laugh. "You didn't bother me. Don't worry about it." She slowly shifted and jumped down from the branch she sat on. She turned to face him and he blinked in surprise.

"Sawada?" He asked. She nodded. It was most definitely Sawada Tsunayoshi A.K.A Dame-Tsuna or occasionally Rolling Girl because of her clumsiness. Her short, gravity defying hair, her large caramel eyes behind huge glasses, her baggy and unkempt uniform and her small frame.

"Yamamoto-san. You don't have to fake your smiles." A bitter smile twisted her face and Takeshi was shocked at the statement and how angry he smile seemed. How did she notice when nobody else ever has? He finally noticed the red that rimmed her eyes and realized she must have been crying.

"H-How did you know?" He asked, the smile still present even though she told him to stop. Habits die hard.

"Let's just say my intuition. What's wrong?" She rubbed at her eyes tiredly before her bitter smile turned almost genuine. For a second, Takeshi was debating on just leaving and ignoring the strange brunette. In the end however, they both sat at the tree and Takeshi poured his feelings out. He never told the whole story but he did say the brief thing.

It was...

Relieving.

* * *

The next day, Takeshi found himself approaching the sakura tree at lunch again, his fake smile lost in the wind. She was still there, sitting in the tree. She was still surprised at his appearance and he was still ready to let it out. He briefly noticed the extra bandages on her arms as she patted his back.

* * *

It became a regular occurrence. Every lunch, he would find her at the tree and he would get his problems off his chest so his smile was a little more genuine and every lunch, she would rub his back and comfort him with more and more bandages on her. Occasionally, she would say something about her adopted siblings or her mother's silliness but she usually didn't say much about herself.

"Sawada?" She gave a quiet hum to show she was listening. "I can call you Tsuna, right?"

"Yeah, Yamamoto-kun."

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Her soothing rubs stopped abruptly.

"..." The silence unnerved him. For a few minutes, Tsuna just looked forwards as if she could see answer in the school building.

"Tsuna?" Her head spun towards him and her smile was now a straight line.

"I'm fine."

* * *

A resounding smack echoed through the empty halls. The cluttering sound of books falling and then shrieking laughter.

"Oh no! Looks like Dame-Tsuna's glasses fell. Let me help you." There was a crunch as a foot smashed into her glasses. Tsuna gave a squeak as she picked up her broken glasses. She hurriedly collected her books before placing her glasses into her bag.

"Why in such a rush? It's not like the Rolling Girl would have anywhere to be. She'd just fall and roll away!" One of the trio of girls said, causing the other girls to cackle. Tsuna hated it. She hated it so much. Every day after school, these girls would come and torment her just for the fun of it.

"Poor Tsunayoshi. Isn't that a boy's name? How sad." Tsuna stood up and walked away, breaking into a sprint once she got down the stairs.

* * *

She shuddered as she sat in her room, curled up in a blanket. Her teary caramel colored eyes darted to her desk. The silver of a knife sparkled as a piece of light hit it. She unwrapped the blanket and approached the item.

"It's not like anyone would care if I just died." She picked the knife up and held it up to her neck. A small slit was all she could manage before she slammed the knife back down. "I can't bring myself to do it."

Her expression changed to a bitter smile as she wrapped herself in the blanket again.

"Yamamoto Takeshi..." She mumbled.

* * *

The next day, Takeshi went from his group during the beginning of class and approached the brunette who was reading with headphones blasting music from around her neck. She hummed along to the music until she felt the tap to her shoulder.

"What do you wa- Yamamoto-kun! Oh, h-hey." She closed the book and turned to face him. He registered the new bandage on her neck and he frowned.

"Hey, I wanted to ask how you're doing. Every time I see you, you get a new bandage." Tsuna stiffened and her hands clutched onto the desk, her chipped nails digging into the wood. "Tsuna, are you being... bullied?"

Tsuna just looked up at him like a deer in headlights. She didn't seem like she would speak. She swallowed thickly as his amber eyes pierced into her, observing her.

"That's... none of your business." She said after a long pause.

"But it is! You've helped me get over my problems so why not let me help you?"

"I'm fine." She said in a final tone. Takeshi gave her a pleading look but she just put on the headphones and opened the book.

He didn't catch her whisper when he turned away.

"I'll just keep rolling."

* * *

Tsuna was heartbroken when Takeshi didn't come to the sakura tree at lunch that day or the next two. She knew that he didn't want to talk to her. He probably hated her. It hurt. It hurt worse than the bruises that littered her frame. It hurt worse than the time she was pushed down the stairs and the daily verbal attacks. And it hurt much worse than the cuts that she inflicted on herself.

She gave a bitter smile and took the knife from her bag and sat in one of the highest branches before bringing the knife to her skin.

* * *

Three days after his argument, Takeshi came to the tree in hopes of seeing his friend. The person who helped him feel better about his depression. He wanted to see her. He wanted to play with her surprisingly soft hair as she sung a song. He wanted to talk to her about the recent decline in his baseball skills.

But she wasn't there.

* * *

"Hey, Sasagawa?" He walked up to the orange haired girl who stopped talking to Hana to face him. "Have you seen Tsuna?"

"I haven't seen Tsuna-chan today, sorry. Last time I saw her exiting the gates. She went home after lunch." Kyoko said, her happy chirp going sad.

"Maybe she just skipped yesterday because she was tired." Hana said. He nodded.

* * *

The next day, she still wasn't at school. His baseball dropped even faster.

* * *

He couldn't take it. The only thing he was good at, he couldn't do. The only genuine friend he had, he pushed away and now, she was missing. He wanted to just die. At first, people thought she was just skipping because she didn't want to embarrass herself with bad test scores but once a week or two passed, it became more of an interest in school.

Rumors were spread like a wildfire. Rumors that Tsuna was sick or that she had moved. Some people said she was hiding at home because she thought she was too useless to be around the competent people. Some people say she dropped out of school. Some people even thought she died.

The Hibari Kyoya had decided to check up on the Sawada girl. The school was not informed of a reason for her not to be there so he wanted to get some answers. Also, he needed to check up on his little animal, probably the only person to ever gain his care and friendship. As he walked down the halls, the people stepped to the sides, clearing a path for the head of the disciplinary committee. He glared at the crowding herbivores as he was about to leave for her house.

"Hibari!" Kyoya stopped and turned to see who had called out to him. The tonfas appeared out of nowhere and he stepped into a battle stance. Until the annoying baseball herbivore appeared, Yamamoto Takeshi. "Hibari, wait!"

"What do you want, herbivore?" The way he said the question made it seem more like a command to speak and not waste his time. The tonfas were gone and he straightened. "This better be important or I'll bite you to death."

At that statement, the crowds dispersed.

"Take me with you." Kyoya's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Tsuna's my friend. I need to know what's going on." Takeshi continued.

"Herbivore, get to class n-"

"Please, Hibari."

Kyoya just stared at the baseball star. This herbivore had dared to not only stand up to him but also interrupt him? He had guts.

"Fine."

* * *

"Excuse me, Sawada-san." Yamamoto said once the lady had opened the door. Nana smiled cheerfully, greatly contrasting her daughter's sour smiles.

"You must be Yamamoto-kun, correct? And you are?"

"I am Hibari Kyoya. We are looking for Tsunayoshi." Kyoya said, bowing politely. At this, the cheerful smile flipped into a worried frown.

"I'm afraid she isn't coming out. She has been locking herself in her room since a week back, only coming out to eat and use the bathroom. I don't even think she's been taking her pills."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, his steel grey eyes sparkled with interest. "Pills?" Nana looked surprised.

"Tsu-chan never told you? She's been taking pills to help with her... depression." Nana didn't seem ready to talk about it. Her expression got more and more upset the more she talked. "It cheers her up. Or at least, it lessens her misery."

Takeshi suddenly felt horrible. This was probably his fault. Because of him rejecting her, she was not taking her pills and locking herself up. A sense of dread filled him.

"Sawada-san. Can you show me Tsuna's room?" Nana nodded and lead the boys up the stairs and towards the door.

"I've never been inside since she started needing pills. She never lets me inside, to clean or to talk. Sorry." She nodded at them before heading downstairs to cook for Tsuna's younger siblings.

"Tsuna?" He knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Tsuna!"

Kyoya pushed him out of the way and tried to open the door. Locked. Getting frustrated, he just simply backed up before kicking the door down. A resounding slam echoed through the hall as the boys entered her room. It was... so depressing.

A cheerful orange was painted on the walls. But scratch marks littered the wall, peeling at the paint to reveal a hospital white. The pale orange bed sheets were bunched up in a corner, red staining the fabric like it was a design. The white mattress was no better than the sheets, red stains of dried blood. Takeshi gasped as he saw the knife on her desk, dirty with dry blood but still perfectly sharp. Next to it, were two pictures of the family before Iemitsu left for work. One was immaculate and framed. The other had cut Tsuna out, messily and probably with the knife.

Kyoya lifted the blankets, looking for the girl silently, but you could tell that he was just as horrified. His eyes spoke of the sadness and disgust he felt at looking at her room. Takeshi glanced briefly at the room before opening the door to the bathroom.

"Tsuna!" At his shout of terror, Kyoya rushed in and made a noise that was as close as he would ever get to a scream. Tsuna dropped the knife and squeaked. Stepping away from the sink and backing into the corner.

"Ya-Yamamoto-kun! Hibari-san!" She was panicking. There was so much blood. So many cuts. So much harm that she inflicted on herself.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." His usual nickname, Little Animal, was not used. Kyoya approached Tsuna and she flinched inward before groaning as her wounds were stretched.

"You weren't meant to see me like this. I didn't take my pills... For a while..." Her voice was quiet, barely audible.

"Tsuna." Takeshi hugged Tsuna. "It's okay. You don't have to do this." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Please don't do this."

Tsuna's eyes widened before she began to sob. She cried and cried and cried. She held so much anguish and sadness that just tumbled out into tears. Kyoya had set himself to disinfecting and bandaging her cuts.

"I d-don't know w-w-why. Rolling helped me." She said in a thick teary voice.

"Rolling?" Kyoya asked.

"I k-kept cutting myself. Don't tell mama. She d-doesn't know how severe it is."

Takeshi shushed her. He just held her and rubbed her back, letting her know she was safe.

"Stop rolling Tsuna. You're okay with us."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **This both depressed me and made me feel relieved to right. Thanks for reading and as always, reviews are appreciated.**_


End file.
